More than it Seems
by CollieandShire
Summary: A sort of 'what-if' story/essay explaining the possibilities as to why Indy and his father have such a strained relationship-besides the obvious elements in the film. (Not as serious as it seems!) :P *Complete*


_For all of you serious Indy fans, this is just a really, REALLY random idea my sister and I had and I wrote it in somewhat essay style, but with a lot of humor mixed in. So you might not like this. :D_

_For everyone else, I hope you enjoy. It's just something funny we thought up after seeing a couple of parallels in our favorite films. :D Obviously the timelines are way off, but if it hadn't been for that this idea would have actually made sense. :D_

_Enjoy!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_More Than It Seems_

It occurred to me while I was watching the movie titled _The Hunt For Red October_ that I was beginning to notice an interesting pattern between the Cold War era movie and everyone's favorite action hero series _Indiana Jones. _

The main actor in _Hunt for Red October _is Sean Connery and he plays the Russian Captain Marco Ramius, who is trying to defect to the United States. During the entire film the Russians are trying to destroy his submarine, the Red October, so he can't give it to the Americans. It really is an intriguing story and very well made. It's based off of Tom Clancy's novel by the same name.

Now as many of you know, Sean Connery also played in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade as Indy's dad. That movie is by far (I believe) the best Indiana Jones movie of them all, it's just so funny and a real thriller. I love the son/father relationship and how they patch up with each other throughout the movie. It's pretty good.

Now this got me thinking. Indy and his dad are supposed to have a bit of a strained relationship for a number of reasons, some of which aren't completely mentioned in the movie. It got me wondering, could it possibly be because Indy's dad became a Russian submarine captain? ;) Now I know this is not part of the story, just hear me out here. This is a random story/essay, after all.

So let's play with this theory. Perhaps Indy was mad at his dad for becoming the captain of the submarine _Red October_, not realizing his dad was actually defecting. Besides, his dad was super cool in _The Hunt for Red October_, who wouldn't be jealous of him? Now we have this element of Indy being all jealous and mad, not realizing what his dad is really doing. So what does he do?

Enter _K-19: The Widowmaker._ That's right everyone, Indy gets jealous so guess what? He decides to become a captain of his own Russian submarine called _K-19_! In this movie, Harrison Ford (Indiana Jones) plays a Russian Captain named Alexei Vostrikov who's in charge of a submarine, but instead of defecting we've got a little problem called radiation-and it's leaking in the submarine. Throughout the film they keep playing on this theme that Captain Alexei is trying to live past his father's reputation, who is in jail for trying to defect. Isn't that interesting? ;)

So Indy became a Russian captain and has to deal with the constant wear down of his father defecting. Now with all this information we've got a little background story on _The Last Crusade._

The reason Indy and his dad are having such a hard time getting along is because Henry Jones Sr. was working with the MI6 under the agent name 007 (that's right, Henry Jones Sr. is James Bond) and disguised himself as Marco Ramius, then proceeding to offer to take the sub _Red October_ on its maiden voyage and then hand it over to the Americans. Indy didn't know about his dad's secret identity though, so to prove himself just as awesome as his dad joined the OSS and disguised himself as Alexei Vostrikov, becoming the captain of _K-19_ and then trying to prove he was better than his dad by not defecting. But that didn't go too well when the reactors burst. So by the time _Last Crusade_ rolled around, Indy's feeling pretty sore about his failure as a submarine captain and Henry Sr. can't understand why his son didn't defect. But after being chased all over the place in the movie together they decide to be pals and everyone lived happily ever after.

The end. ;) Yay, everyone's happy again!

Consider this a _Did You Know_ movie education-Shire style!

Special thanks to Collie who helped me make this all up. :D

_*Indiana Jones theme-song playing in the background*_


End file.
